Conventional bottle crates are designed to hold bottles having a substantially constant diameter, or generally straight bottles. For example, conventional 1-liter and 2-liter bottles have a diameter that is substantially the same throughout the barrel of the bottle, not including the top or bottom ends of the bottle. Examples of bottle crates include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,401,960 and 6,454,120, each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
It would be desirable to provide a bottle crate capable of securely holding bottles in an upright orientation, where the bottles may be contoured or have a variable diameter. The bottle crate described herein and related methods should overcome the deficiencies of the presently available devices and systems.